


Raincheck

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still no ownership rights; still no money in my pocket from it<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> They'll get back to it later<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakMoments/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://weakmoments.livejournal.com/profile)[**weakmoments**](http://weakmoments.livejournal.com/) for her contribution to a weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** a few weeks back

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

"Doing what?" Danny turns to look at Steve, a frown beginning.

"This…" Steve takes a hand off the wheel and gestures between them. Another cargument, and Steve was growing tired of what they hid. "The verbal sex."

"What?" Danny asks, his eyes widening. "You did not just suggest-"

"Come on, Danny, we both know there's more going on here than just arguing." He puts everything into the brief look he can spare from focusing on the road.

In his peripheral vision, he sees Danny turn away, throat moving, but no words are coming out. "This is not the time," he eventually mutters.

"Okay," Steve agrees with a nod. They are, after all, on the way to a crime scene. "But it's worth thinking about, right?"

"Thinking about…" Danny's voice is quiet and he's still looking away so Steve can't judge what he's currently _thinking_. From Danny's manner though, Steve's convinced he isn't the only one who's been turning this over in his head for a while now.

"Raincheck, then?" Steve asks, hoping.

Danny looks back at him eventually, eyes darkening with need. "Raincheck."

Steve smiles; at last they're getting somewhere.

~//~


End file.
